1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for stringing rackets for ball games, in particular tennis, with individual strings, and a device for carrying out that process.
2. Background of the Prior Art
German utility model No. G 86 24 960 discloses a device for stringing rackets with individual strings, comprising a contact portion which can be fitted on to the rim of the racket and a holding portion which is provided to bear against the inside edge of the racket, together with a tensioning means with a clamping means for holding the string fast. There is also provided a measuring device for indicating the tension attained, and a device for clamping the rivet sleeve fast when the string is tensioned.
That arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the individual string to be tensioned which is introduced from the opposite side of the rim of the racket, crossing the possibly existing string, and which is fixed on the opposite side of the rim of the racket, must be passed through the tensioning head of the tensioning device in order to apply the tensile tensioning force which is done by means of clamping jaws. That operation which can be referred to as the "threading-in operation" suffers from disadvantages in the context of practical operation for the procedure for stringing a racket with individual strings is intended inter alia to make it possible for the tennis player who has suffered a broken string to renew that string on the spot.